


[Podfic of] Frog and Toad Forever

by exmanhater



Category: Frog and Toad - Arnold Lobel
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Begging, Negotiations, Non-Explicit Sex, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, Frog and Toad are Friends with Benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Frog and Toad Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frog and Toad Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826497) by [implicated2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/implicated2/pseuds/implicated2). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1DEJwTm) [4.3 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 9:22 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
